Je te dédie
by Yami Sheina
Summary: Noël arrive à grand pas et Heero réfléchit depuis plus de deux mois sur ce qui ressent vraiment. Quand vatil se décider à comprend et à avouer ce qu’il ressent.


Auteur : Sheina

Origine : Gundam wing

Couple : 1+2+1.

Genre : Song fic

Note : Encore une song fic j'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Chanson « je te dédie » de David Charvet.

Disclaimer : Son malheureusement pas à moi TT. Et la chanson non plus d'ailleurs.

Résumer : Noël arrive à grand pas et Heero réfléchit depuis plus de deux mois sur ce qui ressent vraiment. Quand va-t-il se décider à comprend et à avouer ce qu'il ressent.

Je te dédie.

Heero : 

Je te regard. Tu es songeur, malheureux et empli de mélancolie. Tu regard par la fenêtre de notre chambre en soupirant. Les premiers flocons de neiges font leur apparition et pourtant tu restes à les regarder tomber. Toi qui les adores, toi qui crie de joie lorsque la terre se couvre son plus beau manteau blanc. Noël arrive à grand pas, dans deux jours précisément et je ne sais toujours pas comment te plaisir. Pourtant j'y réfléchis depuis plus de deux mois.

_J'ai jamais voulu t'dire je t'aime  
Quand c'est pas vrai c'est pas la peine  
Laisse-moi un peu de temps  
Tu sauras un jour qui je suis vraiment  
Toute la place que tu prends  
_

Je te regarde encore et toujours. Tu ne me vois pas, tu restes songeur. Peut-être que toi aussi tu ne sais plus où tu en es. J'ai beau faire le vide en moi je ne comprend pas ce qui m'arrive lorsque je pense à toi. Tu es près de moi et je me sens bien. T t'éloigne et là tout s'effondre.

_Refrain:  
Je te dédie  
Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux  
Je te dédie  
Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux  
Je te dédie  
Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux  
Mes larmes aux yeux_

Tu sors de la chambre en me regardant. Tu me souris comme tous les jours mais je ressens au plus profond de toi, une immense tristesse. La porte se referme et là, je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Doucement, mes larmes coulent librement, formant des sillons salés sur mes joues. Je te peux rien t'offrir, sauf peut-être ses quelques larmes qui viennes du plus profond de mon âme.

Je fini par m'endormir. Et sais ta présence à mes côtés qui me fait revenir. Tu es inquiet, ça se voit. Je te souris pour la première fois. Cette fois, je sais ce que je vais t'offrir. _  
_  
_Je te guiderai dans le noir  
Mais je me perdrai si tu pars  
J'ai plus le coeur à faire semblant  
Alors prends la main que je te tends  
Je suis prêt maintenant _

Tu me souris, je te tant la main. Ce simple geste à pour effet de souffler la flamme de tristesse que je voyais danser dans tes yeux améthyste. Tu la prends et tu m'aides à m'asseoir. Sans plus attendre je te serre contre moi. Les larmes que j'ai retenues depuis si longtemps trouve leur chemin et viennes mourir dans le creux de ton cou. __

Refrain:  
Je te dédie  
Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux  
Je te dédie  
Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux  
Je te dédie  
Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux  
Mes larmes aux yeux

Aujourd'hui, serré contre toi après cette fête de Noël, je me rend compte combien nous avons souffert à cause de moi. Si je n'avais pas suivis à la lettre ce que J m'avais dit, il y aurait longtemps que nous serions ensemble. Ce qui est sur à présent c'est que je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et ça, personne ne peut me l'enlever. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant, je sais que je peux enfin être heureux.

_Je sais ça ma pris longtemps  
J'aurais dû le dire avant  
Souvent le meilleur me passait devant  
Toi mon ange mon étoile tu m'as fait oublier le mal  
Comme un trait sur le passé  
Je vois ma vie recommencer_

Je te dédie  
Je te dédie

Quoi qu'il arrive, mes larmes sont pour toi. Comme aujourd'hui encore où tu ramène à la maison, notre rayon de soleil, notre petit amour. Notre enfant Solo.

_Refrain:  
Je te dédie  
Mon âme à Dieu, les larmes aux yeux  
Je te dédie  
Ma force et le feu d'un amour pour deux  
Je te dédie  
Les larmes aux yeux, ce que j'ai de mieux  
Mes larmes aux yeux_

Fin

Yami Sheina

Jeudi 8 juin 2006 à 20h.


End file.
